


Morning

by TwurtleEggy



Series: Ori, but a little to the left [12]
Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: Gen, He deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwurtleEggy/pseuds/TwurtleEggy
Summary: Ori enjoys his morning.
Series: Ori, but a little to the left [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is short. Finishing Build Your Own Life left me pretty burnt out, so I'm going to try and work back up to writing longer pieces again.

Ori woke up with a yawn, bright and early in the morning. He looked over to his siblings, Blaze and Sera, who were still asleep in the other nest, and a soft smile came over his face. He rubbed their heads lightly, then grabbed some vegetables and a bottle before exiting his home.

He quickly got a fire going, then walked into the extension to his home, and grabbed a pot and filled the bottle with water. He brought the things outside to the fire, and got a soup cooking for breakfast.

A few minutes later, he heard the sounds of small footsteps and turned to see his siblings walking out of the tree stump. "Good morning you two," he greeted, receiving a pair of tired squeaks as their reply. The two walked over to him sleepily, sitting down on either side of him and tiredly curling up. He smiled and draped his arms around them, the two purring quietly and nuzzling closer.

Ori watched the fire gently crackle, listening as the creatures of the world slowly began to wake up. He scratched under Blaze's chin, causing the little spirit's purrs to grow louder. Ori giggled quietly and purred himself, continuing to scratch under his sibling's chin.

"Sure is a nice morning," he whispered, to which Blaze and Sera both nodded. "Sure hope it doesn't rain."

Blaze and Sera both stopped purring and glared at Ori, swatting at him gently, causing Ori to stop scratching Blaze's chin. "Brother no make rain!" Sera declared. "No!" Ori laughed as they softly patted against his head with their paws.

"Come on, you know I can't _actually_ make rain just appear out of nowhere!" Blaze narrowed his eyes and slowly began to back down, but Sera ignored Ori. With a battle squeak, he flung himself against Ori's side, though he failed to do much of anything. Ori giggled and hugged Sera with his free arm, "aww, come on! Don't you trust me?"

Sera whined quietly, but let go of Ori and let his brother lower him back to the ground. "Brother mean..." the little spirit grumbled.

"Yep, I'm the meanest in all of Nibel," Ori giggled. "Now how about you guys go play while I make sure the food doesn't burn?" His younger siblings squeaked out affirmatives, and ran off into the woods to play. Ori giggled and picked up a stick, poking at the fire with it to keep the flame burning.

He leaned back against the tree stump a few minutes later, and crossed his legs. "The soup's gonna take a little while longer," he muttered to himself, tapping his hooves together, "what to do, what to do..."

Ori stood up and walked back into his house, quickly grabbing a couple blankets from his nest. He walked back outside, wrapping the blankets around himself and sitting back down, purring softly as the warmth of the fabrics surrounded him. He watched the gentle flicker of the fire as it cooked his food, and listened to Blaze and Sera playing nearby in the woods.

A bit later, once the soup was done cooking, Ori got up with a stretch. "Breakfast is ready!" he shouted, and his siblings came running over. He went into his home's extension and came out with three bowl, pouring soup into each one. He gave the blankets to his siblings, and they sat with the fabrics wrapped around them as they ate.

Ori took a sip from his bowl, smiling happily. He was glad to be able to hang out with his siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Purrrrrr


End file.
